Skrytobójca (WIP)
by Seshiro
Summary: Tytuł roboczy, bo jakiś wypadało nadać :P Jak skończę pisać, to postaram się o jakiś konkretny tytuł odzwierciedlający opowiadanie/powieść. Rozdział pierwszy skończony, na pozostałe trzeba będzie jeszcze trochę poczekać :)


Trzecia w nocy.  
Przebiegł bezszelestnie wąską uliczką i skręcił w kolejną, niczym nieróżniącą się od poprzedniej. Doskonale znał ten labirynt, jednak wciąż słyszał za sobą głosy strażników i stukot ich obitych butów.  
Przeskoczył nad niewysokim płotem i za następnym budynkiem pomknął w prawo.  
Jeszcze tylko kilka uliczek i ujrzy upragnione drzwi swojej kryjówki. Tam na pewno go nie znajdą, bo przecież kto by się ukrywał w domu mnicha?  
Na pomysł takiego przebrania wpadł pół roku temu. Za dnia, jako mnich, twarz zawsze miał skrytą w głębokim cieniu kaptura mnisiego płaszcza, więc nawet jeśli przypadkiem zostałby zauważony podczas wykonywania _nocnej roboty_, nieprędko by go znaleźli. A w ciągu czterech godzin mógł dotrzeć do sąsiedniego miasta, gdzie w przystani czekał mały, szybki żaglowiec.  
Skręcił w ostatni zaułek i pokonał w kilka sekund dystans dzielący go od solidnych, dębowych drzwi. Nie zwalniając otworzył drzwi, wpadł do środka, zamknął je za sobą i zastawił ciężką zasuwą.  
Wychodząc z domu nie zamykał drzwi. Mnisi należą przeważnie do ludzi biednych, więc mało prawdopodobne by jakiś włamywacz próbował coś ukraść. A nawet jeśli by się taki znalazł, to w skromnym mieszkaniu czekało kilka zmyślnych niespodzianek.  
Nareszcie. Chwila wytchnienia. Ruszył, już spokojnym krokiem, do łazienki, umył się i przebrał w czyste ubrania. Następnie przywdział mnisi płaszcz i usiadł z księgą w fotelu przy kominku. Tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby strażnicy postanowili jednak zawitać.  
Przez pół godziny nasłuchiwał uważnie, lecz nie usłyszał żadnych odgłosów pogoni. To dobrze, nie chciał zabijać strażników, bo musiałby natychmiast wynieść się z miasta, a zostało tu jeszcze kilka opłacalnych zleceń.  
Jednak następnym razem musi być ostrożniejszy. Pies który zawył, w chwili gdy jego pan wyzionął ducha, przywołał do sypialni siedzącą pod drzwiami służącą, a jej krzyk na widok trupa i odzianego w czerń zabójcy zaalarmował patrolujących ulicę strażników. Na szczęście zdołał wyskoczyć przez okno i schować się za murem sąsiedniego budynku nim strażnicy załadowali kusze. A zgubienie ich w nocy było tylko kwestią czasu.  
Następnym razem może nie mieć tyle szczęścia...  
Niedobrze, że przeoczył tego zawszonego kundla. Skrytobójca powinien widzieć wszystko, każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół, a on nie zauważył wielkiego psa, leżącego pod łożem swego miłosiernego pana. Sędziego. Obecnie martwego z powodu jednego wyroku, który nie spodobał się pewnej wpływowej osobie.  
Być może następny sędzia okaże się ostrożniejszym człowiekiem. W każdym bądź razie do czasu, aż skrytobójca opuści miasto.  
_- Trzeba będzie zrobić sobie urlop -_ pomyślał - _odpocząć, potrenować, wtopić się w cienie. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na kolejne błędy, które mogą zaważyć o moim życiu_.

Godzinę po świcie wyruszył na targ po zakupy. Wieść o śmierci sędziego już się rozniosła – mieszkańcy, zbici w małe grupki, rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, co jakiś czas rozglądając się nerwowo, jakby spodziewali się, że zabójca wyskoczy nagle z cienia i z szaleńczym okrzykiem zacznie mordować zgromadzonych.  
_- Bo przecież nie mam nic lepszego do roboty... Już chyba wolałbym cały dzień siedzieć nad rzeką i łowić ryby. Bynajmniej nie ma w niej takich, które nadawałyby się do spożycia._  
Ujrzał przed sobą ciągnące się przez całą ulicę stoiska, wyładowane towarami i oblężone przez gapiów. Sprzedawcy przekrzykiwali się zachwalając swój towar, złodzieje przemykali cicho odcinając sakiewki nieświadomych klientów, ludzie przepychali się by stanąć jak najbliżej kramów i dostać coś dla siebie, a cały hałas i zgiełk potęgowały jeszcze zwierzęta – od opierzonych, skrzeczących ptaków po ciężkie, spocone zwierzęta juczne.  
Przeszedł w pobliżu dwóch grubych handlarzy, kłócących się zawzięcie o wolne miejsce, i skierował swoje kroki w stronę wozu piekarza. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że w mieście znajdzie tak smaczne pieczywo, przed wyjazdem będzie musiał zrobić zapas na kilka dni.  
- Witam szacownego mnicha! – zawołał pulchny piekarz - Czymże mogę służyć?  
- Dwie bułki proszę.  
- A nie chciałbyś mnichu zakupić tego dużego, pachnącego bochna? - zachęcał sprzedawca.  
- Chciałbym, a jakże, lecz moje skromne fundusze nie pozwalają mi na to.  
_- Bo przecież mnich obracający złotymi monetami na pewno wzbudziłby zainteresowanie strażników, a tego przecież nie chcemy._  
- Tam jest! - przebił się z tłumu niski, chrapliwy głos.  
Po chwili, pomagając sobie tarczą przepchnął się do przodu wysoki sierżant, a za nim grupka rozglądających się niepewnie rekrutów.  
- Ściągnij kaptur, bym mógł ujrzeć twoją twarz! - rozkazał sierżant. Tak, z tym władczym tonem nadawałby się na oficera, ale zapewne jest wystarczająco inteligentny by odmawiać awansu. Sierżant ma znacznie większą władzę.  
_- No to chyba wpadłem. O ile nie wymyślę sposobu na szybkie zniknięcie._  
- Panie sierżancie, toż to mój stały klient jest – zawołał piekarz do dowódcy - Czymże wam zawinił? Przecież on nawet muchy by nie skrzywdził.  
- Poszukujemy zabójcy sędziego, prawdopodobnie ukrył się w okolicy gdzie mieszka mnich.  
- Sierżancie, z największą chęcią bym wam pomógł, jednak przysięgi nie pozwalają mi ukazywać mego oblicza – powiedział szybko skrytobójca - Jedynie sami bogowie mogą mnie z nich zwolnić, a nie sądzę by to uczynili dla waszej wygody. Możecie przeszukać moje mieszkanie, jeśli istnieje taka potrzeba – kontynuował _świętobliwy mnich _- Jednakże nie sądzę, byście tam kogoś znaleźli. Całą noc czytałem świętą księgę i na pewno usłyszałbym gdyby ktoś się włamał do mojego domu.  
- Nie mamy czasu na przeszukiwanie wszystkich mieszkań! - strażnik podszedł do mnicha i zbliżył twarz do cienia w kapturze - Będę miał cię na oku, mnichu – wysyczał cicho – Wracamy chłopcy!  
Odwrócił się i odmaszerował przez tłum wraz z podwładnymi.  
- Co to się porobiło, żeby oskarżać świętych mężów o morderstwo - powiedział sprzedawca, oburzony najściem strażników. - Dziadunio w grobie by się przewrócił, gdyby o tym usłyszał. Za jego czasów takie coś byłoby nie do pomyślenia.  
- Cóż, takie teraz czasy nastały. Aż strach ruszać samotnie poza miasto. W każdym bądź razie jestem ci wdzięczny piekarzu za wstawienie się w mojej obronie, mimo że nie było to konieczne. Obiecuję, że jak tylko będę mógł, to kupię od ciebie największy bochen chleba.  
- Zrobiłem co w moim obowiązku. Muszę bronić swoich klientów, zwłaszcza takich uczciwych i uprzejmych jak ty mój drogi mnichu – rozejrzał się po swoim towarze i wyciągnął średniej wielkości bochenek. - To na mój koszt.  
- Ma dusza raduje się na taką dobroć. Nie omieszkam pomodlić się za twoje zdrowie i dobrobyt.  
Pożegnawszy się, skrytobójca wrócił z powrotem do domu, kupując jeszcze po drodze kilka jabłek.  
_- Przy wyjeździe z miasta będę musiał podrzucić piekarzowi kilka złotych monet. Poczciwy z niego człowiek._

Po skromnym posiłku nadeszła pora na rutynowe zabiegi. Ze schowka, ukrytego pod deskami podłogi pod siennikiem, wyciągnął zestaw noży z obsydianu, z których każdy był wart tyle co spora wieś, łuk kompozytowy i strzały, w całości czarne, podobnie jak noże, i na koniec dwa, długie, srebrne, bliźniacze sztylety – _Świt_ i _Zmierzch._  
Najpierw zaczął od noży. Każde z piętnastu ostrych, wyglądających jak czarne szkło, pokrytych drobnymi runami chroniącymi przed uszkodzeniem ostrzy wyczyścił dokładnie z zakrzepniętej krwi i kurzu przy pomocy białej, jedwabnej chustki nasączonej alkoholem. Następnie, czarną chustką, przetarł łęczysko łuku, które podobnie jak noże pokryte było runami ochronnymi, i zmienił cięciwę na nową – nie mógł przecież pozwolić, by podczas strzelania cięciwa pękła z powodu przetarć od częstego używania.  
Gdy miał się zabierać za sztylety usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi.  
Schował bezgłośnie swój cały arsenał z powrotem do skrytki, a następnie, głośno stawiając kroki, podszedł do drzwi.  
_- Strażnicy? Nie, oni by tak cicho nie pukali. Ba. Pewnie wpadliby do środka wraz z drzwiami._  
Otworzył spokojnie drzwi i ujrzał w progu małą dziewczynkę o czarnych włosach zaplecionych w dwa warkoczyki, ubraną w brudną, szarą sukienkę nieco poprzecieraną na wysokości kolan. W rękach, tuląc do siebie, trzymała małe, futrzane zawiniątko.  
- Panie mnichu, pomóż mu proszę! - krzyknęła dziewczynka. Gdy uniosła głowę by spojrzeć na mnicha zauważył, że po policzkach spływają jej łzy. - Jeden z psów strażników zagryzł matkę tego kotka, a jego samego ledwo udało mi się uratować. Nie wiem co mam teraz zrobić. - zaszlochała – Bez matki długo nie przeżyje.  
- Wejdź moje drogie dziecko – odparł mnich.  
_- Niech no ja dorwę tego psa i skurwiela, który puścił go samego._  
Wskazał dziewczynce stolik w pobliżu kominka a sam udał się po dzban z wodą i chustki. Tak wyposażony podszedł do dziewczynki, postawił przybory na stoliku i rozścielił jedną chustę, następnie wziął delikatnie małego futrzaka i ułożył go na posłaniu.  
- Zobaczmy, czy jesteś cały.  
Ostrożnie obejrzał kotka, czy nie ma żadnych złamań bądź zadrapań. Na szczęście kociak był jedynie nieco brudny.  
Namoczył jedną z pozostałych chust, wycisnął ją i przemył nią dokładnie malucha.  
- Nic mu nie będzie? - zapytała dziewczynka, która do tej pory w ciszy obserwowała zabiegi.  
- Nie, jest cały i zdrowy. Jednak trzeba go karmić, dopóki sam nie nauczy się polować.  
- Ja... nie wiem jak... I … i rodzice się nie zgodzą, bym przygarnęła kotka. - wyjąkała dziewczynka w odpowiedzi i zaczęła szlochać.  
_- I co ja mam teraz zrobić?_  
- No już, nie płacz. - pogłaskał ją delikatnie po głowie. - Ja się nim zaopiekuję – dodał po chwili namysłu – Przecież nie mógłbym odmówić pomocy temu biednemu stworzeniu.  
- Naprawdę? Zaopiekujesz się nim panie mnichu? - spytała z nadzieją w głosie i otarła oczy z łez – Nie będzie to dla pana problemem?  
- Miejsca jest tu wystarczająco, a z jedzeniem... Jakoś sobie poradzimy – odparł i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho i przytuliła się do skrytobójcy.  
- Jeśli chcesz, to możesz przyjść za kilka dni i zobaczyć jak się miewa. - i zanim dziewczynka zdążyła odpowiedzieć dodał – A teraz wracaj do domu, bo rodzice zapewne się o ciebie martwią. Nakarmię małego i ułożę go do snu, więc będzie potrzebował ciszy i spokoju.  
Odprowadził ją do drzwi i pożegnał, następnie wrócił do stolika.  
- Wygląda na to, że zostaniesz u mnie trochę – powiedział do kotka. Namoczył kolejną chustę, owinął ją wokół palca wskazującego i przystawił do pyszczka maleństwa – Ssij mały, jutro zdobędę dla ciebie mleko.

Po dwóch dniach maluch przybrał trochę na wadze i zaczął brykać po pokoju. Szara sierść w czarne pręgi połyskiwała w blasku ognia z kominka.  
- Chodź no tu mały – skrytobójca podniósł kotka z podłogi i położył sobie na kolanach – A może jednak mała? Na kocura mi nie wyglądasz – dodał ze śmiechem – Niedługo chyba zaczniemy cię uczyć polowania.  
Mała kotka wtuliła się w mnisi płaszcz i zamruczała.  
- Trzeba by cię jakoś nazwać – zamyślił się przez chwilę – Co powiesz na imię Luna? Twoja sierść połyskuje trochę jak księżyc, w którego blasku najczęściej będziemy polować.  
Kotka uniosła głowę i zwróciła w stronę twarzy mnicha swoje duże, zielone oczy.  
- Tak, będziesz się nazywała Luna – powiedział – Ja jestem Raven. Będę się tobą opiekował, dopóki nie zechcesz rozpocząć samodzielnego życia.  
Luna zamiauczała cichutko i ułożyła się wygodnie.  
- Coś czuję, że będzie z ciebie świetna łowczyni – rzekł Raven i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.  
Odczekał chwilę, aż mała zaśnie i sięgnął po lekturę. Płonące drewno trzaskało cicho w kominku, a na zewnątrz krople deszczu uderzały rytmicznie o bruk. Co jakiś czas przetaczał się za oknem odgłos grzmotu piorunów płosząc okoliczne zwierzęta, jednak Luna spała oddychając spokojnie.  
Gdy ogień w kominku przygasał Raven zdjął ostrożnie kotkę ze swoich kolan i ułożył ją na fotelu, swój mnisi płaszcz powiesił na haczyku przy drzwiach i ze skrytki pod siennikiem wyciągnął swój oręż. Do każdego z rękawów kurtki przymocował po trzy noże, zabezpieczając je przed wypadnięciem, przy pasie - na plecach - zaczepił kolejne pięć, a ostatnie cztery noże zatknął za paski na lewej nogawce spodni. Łuk wsunął w skórzane uchwyty na plecach, by można go było w razie potrzeby szybko wyciągnąć i przygotować do strzału. Kołczan zawiesił z tyłu na wysokości krzyża, pozostawiając lotki strzał w zasięgu prawej ręki. Sztylet _Zmierzch_ schował w pochwie przy prawym udzie, zaś _Świt_ ukrył w lewym rękawie kurtki. Tak wyposażony wyruszył w mrok nocy, by zająć się kolejnym zleceniem.  
Ścigany przez deszcz i błyskawice przemykał bezszelestnie po starych dachach, uważając by nie trafić na obluzowaną dachówkę. Nieremontowane od lat, zaniedbane dachy kryły wiele pułapek. Zaraz po przyjeździe do miasta poświęcił tydzień na zbadanie dachów i zapamiętanie niebezpiecznych miejsc, jednak od tego czasu mogło ich nieco przybyć, więc podczas podróży musiał zachować ostrożność.  
Po kilkunastu minutach znalazł się u celu. Wysoki gmach królował nad okolicznymi budynkami. Wieży zegarowej znajdującej się na dachu strzegły kamienne gargulce obserwując swoimi pustymi oczami obszerny plac dookoła budynku.  
Katedra.  
Miejsce modłów, a także dom zakonników. Jeden z głównych kapłanów podobno zgwałcił młodą dziewczynę. Teraz jej rodzina domaga się zemsty.  
Co prawda życzyli sobie, by kapłan został wywieszony przez okno z wyprutymi wnętrznościami – tak dla przestrogi – ale przecież skrytobójca nie jest jakimś katem czy psychopatą. Śmierć powinna być szybka i w miarę możliwości czysta. A to, czy będzie bolało... No cóż, na wyraźną prośbę zleceniodawcy można przed uśmierceniem zadać trochę bólu. Ale nie jakimiś drastycznymi metodami lub przy pomocy tortur.  
Raven zszedł po cichu z dachu i wyjrzał zza rogu na plac. Dwóch strażników. Na szczęście zmierzali w przeciwnym kierunku i w najbliższym czasie nie powinni pojawić się na tyle blisko, by go zauważyć. Przebiegł przez plac będąc kolejnym cieniem w ciemności. Błyskawice uderzały po drugiej stronie katedry, więc żadna z nich nie oświetliła go. Nawet rzęsisty deszcz jakby omijał skrytobójcę w czerni nie chcą mu się narazić.  
Przypadł do muru katedry i przekradł się na tył budynku poszukując osłoniętego miejsca do wspinaczki. Niedaleko tylnego wejścia zauważył w murze wgłębienie idealnie skryte w cieniu. Nie tracąc czasu rozpoczął wspinaczkę wykorzystując wszelkie nierówności i dwa noże. Będąc na wysokości kilkudziesięciu stóp odbił nieco w prawo i przeskoczył do uchylonego okna. Znalazł się nad schodami prowadzącymi na wyższy poziom. Poniżej zauważył nikły blask sączący się spod drzwi pomieszczenia położonego tuż przy podstawie schodów, jednakże szczyt schodów i korytarz za nim spowite były nieprzeniknionym mrokiem. Raven zsunął się z parapetu i idąc przy ścianie by stopnie nie zaskrzypiały wszedł na górę. Pomimo wzroku dobrego jak u kotów nie zdołał dostrzec końca korytarza. Przekradał się od drzwi do drzwi próbując wychwycić jakiś dźwięk mogący pomóc w zlokalizowaniu kapłana. Według uzyskanych informacji cel zlecenia był wielką beczką obrośniętą w tłuszcz i podczas snu donośnie chrapał.  
Na końcu korytarz zakręcał w prawo i prowadził do dużych, na oko masywnych drzwi. Przez dziurkę od klucza migotało światełko, więc w pomieszczeniu zapewne paliła się świeca.  
Skrytobójca wziął do prawej dłoni dwa noże, podszedł do drzwi i ostrożnie je uchylił. Najwyraźniej zostały dobrze naoliwione – chodziły lekko i nie wydały nawet cichego dźwięku.  
Wślizgnął się do środka przygotowując noże do rzutu, ale pokój okazał się pusty. Na ciężkim, dębowym biurku płonęła świeca oświetlając zostawione w nieładzie papiery. Puchowa kołdra leżąca na wielkim łożu została niedbale złożona odsłaniając białe prześcieradło.  
_- I żadnych psów, jak miło. - _Raven uśmiechnął się kwaśno_ – Ale wygląda na to, że ktoś tu wybrał się na nocny spacerek._  
Gdy to pomyślał usłyszał skrzypienie schodów znajdujących się w korytarzu.  
_- Gdzie by się schować? - _zastanowił się chwilę – _Okno! Póki na zewnątrz jest ciemno nie zauważy mnie za oknem, a ja będę mógł spokojnie obserwować_.  
Przeszedł po miękkim dywanie przez pokój, uchylił powoli okno, by nagły podmuch nie zgasił świecy, wyszedł na zewnątrz i odwróciwszy się w stronę pomieszczenia przymknął okno wkładając w wąską szczelinę nóż. Nie chciał przecież, by ewentualny przeciąg trzasnął szybą. Po przeszło minucie klamka się poruszyła i drzwi zostały otworzone wpuszczając do środka masę tłuszczu dzierżącą w - z braku lepszego słowa - dłoni sporą latarenkę z dopalającą się świecą. Masywna postać, zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, ruszyła w kierunku biurka wydając przy każdym kroku dziwny, jakby chlupoczący dźwięk.  
_- Opis by się zgadzał, trzeba jeszcze tylko sprawdzić czy chrapie._  
Kapłan postawił na biurku latarenkę, otworzył drzwiczki i świszcząc przez zęby zdmuchnął świecę, a z palącą się poszedł do łoża i odstawił ją na niewielkim stoliku tuż przy poduszce. Gdy kapłan już się umościł i zgasił świecę, Raven uchylił okno, by lepiej słyszeć dźwięki z wewnątrz. Po kilku minutach omal nie spadł, gdy usłyszał nagłe, głośne chrapnięcie.  
-_ To musi być on. Tylko jak zdołałby zbezcześcić dziewczynę?_  
Skrytobójca wślizgnął się do pokoju i podszedł do pogrążonego w śnie, nieświadomego zagrożenia kapłana. Z pochwy dobył _Zmierzch_, złapał klechę za włosy, odchylił mu do tyłu głowę i szybkim ruchem przeciął tchawicę. Kapłan, próbując złapać oddech, zaczął wierzgać i wymachiwać kończynami. Z przeciętej tchawicy wraz z powietrzem tryskała krew i wydobywał się świst. Raven zdarł z kapłana kołdrę, wbił sztylet w brzuch i przekręcił. Rozbudzony już duchowny zgiął się z bólu w pół i wytrzeszczył na skrytobójcę przekrwione oczy.  
- Obiecałem, że trochę pocierpisz – powiedział cicho Raven wyszczerzając w uśmiechu zęby – Trzeba było trzymać swoje przyrodzenie z dala od dziewek.  
Pchnął mocniej sztylet, a następnie wyszarpnął go i uskoczył przed tryskającą krwią. Wytarł ostrze o róg prześcieradła i schował z powrotem do pochwy, podszedł w kilku długich krokach do okna i wyszedł na zewnątrz pozostawiając konającego kapłana.  
Nie dostrzegł w okolicy żadnego ruchu a burza zdążyła się już oddalić i tylko co jakiś czas dobiegał do skrytobójcy cichy dźwięk piorunów uderzających we wzniesienia.  
Wyjął zza pasa dwa noże i z ich pomocą zszedł sprawnie po murze starając się omijać okna. Gdy był kilkanaście stóp nad ziemią usłyszał niosący się echem odgłos kroków, który nasilał się z każdą sekundą.  
_- Strażnicy!_  
Zeskoczył i wylądował cicho, schował noże i przebiegł przez plac do najbliższej uliczki. Co prawda księżyc wciąż był przysłonięty chmurami, ale niektórzy strażnicy mieli całkiem niezły wzrok. Gdyby został osaczony na otwartym placu musiałby wdać się w walkę, natomiast w wąskich zaułkach znacznie łatwiej było uciec i w razie potrzeby mógł skorzystać z kryjówek złodziejskich. Jednak wolałby, aby do tego nie doszło, gdyż złodzieje kazali sobie słono płacić za udzielanie pomocy.  
Po przebiegnięciu kilku uliczek wspiął się na niski budynek i ukrywszy się za kominem zaczął nasłuchiwać. Po kilku minutach ponownie usłyszał kroki strażników. Prawdopodobnie zmierzali w tym kierunku, bynajmniej w dalszym ciągu szli spokojnym, rytmicznym tempem.  
_- Nie widzieli mnie_ – uśmiechnął się lekko – _Mogę w takim razie wracać spokojnie do domu. A o świcie pójdę jeszcze po zapłatę za sędziego i za kapłana._  
Wrócił bez pośpiechu, uważając jedynie, by nikt go nie zauważył.  
Otworzył drzwi, wślizgnął się do mieszkania i ujrzał na środku pokoju wpatrującą się w niego parę świecących, zielonych oczu.  
- Nie śpisz? - zdziwiony spytał Lunę.  
Kotka podbiegła do niego i mrucząc otarła się o nogę. Podniósł ją z podłogi i przytulił lekko.  
- Powinnaś spać jeśli chcesz szybko urosnąć – uśmiechnął się do niej – Chodź, ułożymy cię do snu.

Uderzenie dzwonu poniosło się echem przez całe miasto. Po kilku sekundach kolejne. I tak przez godzinę, aż do świtu, dzwon swoim smutnym brzmieniem ogłaszał mieszkańcom żałobę.  
_- Dobrze, że tak późno go znaleźli. Przynajmniej zdążyłem się trochę przespać._  
Raven ubrał się w zwyczajne ubrania o przywdział biały płaszcz. W pobliżu posłania kotki postawił małą, drewnianą miseczkę, którą napełnił mlekiem z dużego, glinianego dzbana. Podrapał pogrążoną we śnie Lunę za uszami, wziął ze stolika drewnianą miskę – o połowę większą od tej na mleko – i wyszedł z mieszkania.  
Uliczkami szedł lekko przygarbiony z miseczką trzymaną w wyciągniętej ręce i twarzą skrytą w cieniu kaptura. Mieszkańcy miasteczka, obudzeni przez bicie dzwonu, zmierzali w kierunku katedry, by pomodlić się za duszę zamordowanego kapłana. Tak jakby miało to w czymkolwiek pomóc jego zgniłej duszy.  
Mnich przeszedł spokojnie przez miasto, nie będąc przez nikogo niepokojonym i dotarł do rozległej posiadłości będącej własnością Lorda Jackal'a. Frontu budynku strzegły rzeźby przedstawiające gryfy – pół lwy, pół orły. Podobno żyły jeszcze takie stworzenia w odległych górach na północy, za pustynnym państwem Darrah i Wielkim Jeziorem Burz.  
Raven minął rzeźby i wspiął się po szerokich schodach z białego kamienia, by następnie zastukać w drzwi kołatką ukształtowaną na podobieństwo głowy wilka.  
Po chwili usłyszał kroki i drzwi otworzył kamerdyner.  
- Lord Jackal oczekuje pana w bibliotece – powiedział na powitanie.  
- Prowadź – odparł skrytobójca wchodząc do środka i ściągając kaptur. Uwolnione szare włosy opadły niczym wodospad na ramiona i plecy.  
Podążając za kamerdynerem przemierzył labirynt korytarzy i schodów, docierając do wielkich, dwuskrzydłowych drzwi. Kamerdyner zapukał i usłyszawszy „Wejść!" wprowadził Ravena do pokoju.  
Biblioteka mieściła okazały zbiór oprawionych w skóry ksiąg. Regały ciągnęły się wzdłuż ścian obszernego pomieszczenia, a każdy z nich mieścił setki tomów.  
Lord siedział w jednym z dwóch eleganckich i wygodnych foteli, a obok, przy stoliku z winem, stała drobna, jasnowłosa służąca.  
- Zapraszam – powiedział Lord Jackal wskazując ręką na wolny fotel – Napijesz się wina?  
- Nie odmówię – odparł Raven zajmując miejsce i przyjmując od służącej lampkę wina.  
- Sądząc po dzisiejszych zdarzeniach nie próżnujesz – zaśmiał się lord – Kto tym razem jeśli można wiedzieć?  
- Kapłan – skrytobójca skosztował wina i dodał – Spodziewałem się, że wieści już do ciebie dotrą.  
- Otrzymałem jedynie plotki, a lubię mieć potwierdzone informacje – Jackal uśmiechnął się pokazując swoje białe, ostre zęby, a w jego pomarańczowych jak u drapieżnikach oczach zamigotały ogniki – Czyżby chodziło o starego wieprza? Tak sądziłem, że długo nie pociągnie odkąd ty tu jesteś.  
- Ja jedynie wypełniam zlecenia od wpływowych ludzi – odpowiedział Raven uśmiechając się niewinnie - Jeszcze kilka i ruszam dalej.  
- Do stolicy? Tam podobno jest wiele ciekawych zleceń, w tym i na samego króla.  
- Tak... Bardzo kuszące zlecenie, ale nie wiem czy jestem już gotowy na zmagania z królewską gwardią – skrytobójca zaśmiał się pod nosem – Jednakże zawitam do stolicy. Mam tam kilka spraw do załatwienia.  
Od strony drzwi rozległo się pukanie i po chwili wszedł kamerdyner taszcząc szkatułkę.  
- A o to i twoja zapłata – powiedział lord do gościa – Dwadzieścia tysięcy smoków w złocie i klejnotach. Wraz z niewielkim dodatkiem za problemy ze strażnikami – dodał uśmiechając się szeroko.  
- Zdrowo jest czasem pobiegać. Zarówno dla mnie jak i dla strażników – odparł skrytobójca wykrzywiając twarz w półuśmiechu.  
- Po dzisiejszej nocy zapewne podwoją patrole, powinieneś teraz zachować szczególną ostrożność – ostrzegł gospodarz – Co zaś się tyczy zapłaty, zamierzasz ją odebrać teraz, czy wolisz bym ją wysłał we wskazane miejsce?  
- Mnich idący ze szkatułką pełną monet i klejnotów stanowiłby niecodzienny widok – zaśmiał się Raven – A w moim mieszkaniu też nie mogę trzymać takich bogactw, w razie niespodziewanej wizyty strażników. Jeśli jest taka możliwość, proszę o dostarczenie zapłaty do mojego domu w Stonegate.  
- Przesyłka do stolicy? Za pięć dni się tam wybieram, więc dostarczę ją osobiście – Lord Jackal dopił wino i podał służącej puste naczynie – A teraz pozwól, że oprowadzę cię po bibliotece – powiedział wstając – Przypuszczam, że kilka moich ksiąg cię zainteresuje.  
- Z przyjemnością. Jestem ciekaw jakież skarby zdołałeś tu zgromadzić – Raven również opróżnił lampkę i odstawił ją na stolik.  
- To co znajduje się w tym pomieszczeniu jest jedynie na pokaz – oznajmił lord wskazując na regały – W zasadzie nie znajdziesz tu żadnej wartościowej księgi.  
Jackal podszedł do obrazu znajdującego się pomiędzy regałami i przedstawiającego białego wilka.  
- Natomiast ten o to obraz skrywa prawdziwy skarb – kontynuował.  
Pogładził delikatnie lśniącą sierść namalowanego wilka i pobliski regał odsunął się od ściany ukazując wejście do skąpanego w mroku korytarza.  
- Zapraszam – rzekł lord uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Wszedł w korytarz, gdzie po kilku krokach odnalazł na ścianie pochodnię. Gdy wyjął ją z uchwytu zapłonęła w jego dłoni zimnym, niebieskim ogniem.  
Raven podążył za Jackal'em rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem. Ściany i sufit korytarza pokryte były malowidłami i nieznanymi mu runami. Prawdopodobnie zawierały silne zaklęcia bojowe, mające chronić ukryty skarb przed intruzami. Gdzieniegdzie dostrzegł niewielkie otwory, dobrze zamaskowane wśród namalowanych wzorów o podobnych kształtach, za którymi czaiły się śmiertelne pociski.  
Po kilkunastu zakrętach i niezliczonych stopniach schodów, prowadzących to w górę, to w dół, dotarli do rzeźbionych, złotych drzwi. Lord Jackal zatknął pochodnię w uchwyt znajdujący się nad progiem, ta zgasła równie nagle jak się zapaliła a drzwi otworzyły się do wewnątrz zgrzytając głośno.  
- Witam w moim skarbcu! - powiedział lord teatralny głosem i gestem zaprosił skrytobójcę do pomieszczenia.  
Raven przekroczył próg i aż mu dech zaparło w piersiach. Przed nim rozpościerała się wielka komnata, której sufit ginął w mroku, pomimo świecących pochodni zawieszonych wysoko wzdłuż ścian. W samym centrum, na scriptoriach, ustawione były księgi w zdobionych oprawach z wytłoczonymi literami tytułów. Bliżej ścian znajdowały się stoły z rozłożonymi mapami, przedstawiającymi starożytne państwa i miasta, a na samych ścianach powieszona była orientalna broń. Nawet Raven, pomimo szerokiej wiedzy nabytej w Akademii Skrytobójców, był w stanie rozpoznać jedynie kilka egzemplarzy z bogatego arsenału.  
- Skąd masz to wszystko? - spytał skrytobójca nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od cudownej kolekcji.  
- Podróżowałem trochę po innych państwach. Byłem nawet w miejscach, o których nie przeczytasz w żadnej księdze – Jackal uśmiechnął się szeroko – Wszystko co tu widzisz jest dodatkowo obłożone zaklęciami ochronnymi, więc przez następne kilka tysięcy lat pozostanie w nienaruszonym stanie.  
Lord podszedł do jednej z ksiąg, a oczarowany skrytobójca ruszył za nim.  
- To powinno cię zaciekawić.  
- _Aevis axis Aevis _- przeczytał Raven tytuł wytłoczony srebrnymi literami na czarnej oprawie księgi - Czy to jest...  
- Tak, oto _Cień nad cieniami_ Havoca Sivirusa, założyciela i pierwszego mistrza Gildii Skrytobójców. Oryginał.  
- Przecież ta księga zaginęła zaraz po śmierci Sivirusa! - nie dowierzał Raven.  
- A ja ją odnalazłem parę lat temu – Lord Jackal wydawał się być rozbawiony reakcją gościa – Oczywiście nie mogłem jej oddać Gildii, gdyż zachwiałoby to równowagą w państwie. Havoc opisał wszystkie swoje sekrety, które w niepowołanych rękach mogłyby doprowadzić do wojny z całym znanym nam światem. Do wojny, którą obawiam się byśmy przegrali.  
- Do tego nie można dopuścić. Nasze państwo istnieje wyłącznie dzięki starym sojuszom. W razie wojny z Darrah wystarczyłoby kilku ich magów i jeden summoner lub demonolog, by nie ostała się u nas żadna żywa istota.  
- Moc zawarta w tej księdze jest znacznie większa, ale tylko szaleniec by jej użył. Dlatego oryginał zostanie u mnie, gdzie tylko ja mam do niego dostęp.  
- A służba? - spytał skrytobójca przypominając sobie o pokojówce i kamerdynerze.  
- Mogę im ufać, bez wątpienia oddaliby życie w mojej obronie. Ponadto nawet oni nie wiedzą jak się tu dostać. Samo pogłaskanie wilka nie wystarczy – powiedział lord uśmiechając się chytrze – A budynek jest wzmocniony zaklęciami, więc żadna siła tu nie wtargnie.  
- Zdaje się, że pomyślałeś o wszystkim.  
Gospodarz przytaknął  
- Wykonałem także kopię księgi, która będzie premią do nagrody za pewne zlecenie.  
- Czy przypadkiem nie mówiłeś przed chwilą, że księga nie powinna trafić w nieodpowiednie ręce? - spytał Raven nieco zdezorientowany.  
- Chodzi o zabójstwo króla. Tego wyzwania może się podjąć jedynie bardzo utalentowany skrytobójca.  
- Albo szaleniec! Szczerze wątpię, by ktoś przy zdrowych zmysłach chciał ściągnąć na siebie gniew królowej i książąt.  
- Na pewno nie będzie łatwo. Króla stać na opłacanie maga, by ten go chronił za dnia i w nocy. Ale sądzę, że nagroda warta jest ryzyka – Jackal wskazał czarną księgę spoczywającą na scriptorium.  
- I kto miałby się niby podjąć tej samobójczej misji? - zapytał gość, starając się ukryć ironię w głosie.  
- Ty – uśmiech, który właśnie zagościł na twarzy Jackal'a równie dobrze mógłby należeć do upiora.  
Tego Raven się nie spodziewał, jednak wyjaśniło się, czemu lord wspominał wcześniej o zleceniu na króla, a teraz pokazywał jakże cenny skarb.  
- _I co tu począć? -_ Zamyślił się głęboko, próbując poukładać myśli w głowie – _Bez wątpienia jest to samobójstwo, nawet po kilkuletnich przygotowaniach nie miałbym szans. Musiałbym mieć niewyobrażalne szczęście by uśmiercić króla i jednocześnie ujść z życiem. Szczęście... Tak, to mogłoby się udać, a nagroda bez wątpienia warta jest ryzyka._  
- Więc? - spytał lord, z rozbawieniem przyglądając się skrytobójcy.  
- Hmm? - Raven dopiero teraz zorientował się, że od dłuższego czasu przygryza wargę i dla obserwatora może wyglądać komicznie – Ah... Wybacz, zamyśliłem się trochę.  
- To widzę – Jackal zaśmiał się i otarł łzę, która napłynęła mu do oka.  
- Spróbuję – powiedział skrytobójca po chwili – Jednakże będę potrzebował nieco czasu.  
- Czasu masz dużo, tylko uważaj by nikt ci nie sprzątnął króla sprzed nosa.  
- O to się akurat nie martwię. Mag jest wystarczającą przeszkodą, by nikt nie zdołał dosięgnąć władcy.  
- Nikt z wyjątkiem ciebie?  
- Tego mam zamiar się dowiedzieć – tym razem to Raven uśmiechnął się przebiegle.  
- Wiedziałem, że można na ciebie liczyć – Lord Jackal poklepał gościa po ramieniu.  
Następnie gospodarz zbliżył się do scriptorium z księgą i nacisnął jakąś zapadnię w tylnej części pulpitu. Z kolumny podtrzymującej pulpit wyskoczyła mała szufladka, z której lord wyjął cienki zwój.  
- To dla ciebie – powiedział wręczając skrytobójcy papier – Drobna zaliczka, która powinna ci nieco pomóc.  
- Każda pomoc się przyda. Dziękuję. - Raven przyjął podarunek i ukrył w kieszeni płaszcza – Jeśli pozwolisz, udam się w dalszą drogę. Mam do odebrania jeszcze jedną nagrodę, a także parę spraw do załatwienia.  
- Oczywiście. Pozwól, że w drodze powrotnej opowiem ci o tutejszym orężu.  
- Posłucham z największą przyjemnością. Nie często można ujrzeć tak wspaniałe egzemplarze.  
Skrytobójca podążył za lordem w kierunku wyjścia, chłonąc zachłannie każde słowo.

Po krótkim pożegnaniu Raven opuścił posiadłość i skierował kroki w stronę domu następnego zleceniodawcy. Rodzina dziewczyny mieszkała na obrzeżach miasta, przy drodze prowadzącej do stolicy. Ze względu na duży ruch w tym rejonie, skrytobójca szedł wolnym krokiem z miseczką trzymaną w obu dłoniach, by nie zwracać na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi.  
Budynek sprawiał wrażenie skromnego, jednak rozległy ogród był zadbany, więc rodzinę było stać na ogrodnika. Pomiędzy kwiatami para kociaków goniła za niebieskim motylem.  
Skrytobójca zastukał trzykrotnie w dębowe drzwi i po chwili kościsty gospodarz otworzył, zapraszając do środka.  
- Witaj czcigodny – właściciel domu ukłonił się lekko - Słyszałem, że to co zrobiłeś wywarło odpowiednie wrażenie na kapłanach. Co prawda nie w sposób o jaki prosiłem, ale może to i lepiej. Przynajmniej dziatwa nie musiała oglądać jego parszywej mordy.  
Gospodarz wprowadził gościa do pokoju gościnnego i zawołał żonę, by przyniosła wino. W przestronnym pomieszczeniu stały dwa fotele ze stolikiem pomiędzy nimi, a nieco dalej znajdowała się sofa, na której leżała prezentując swe wdzięki panienka, zapewne ów powód zlecenia.  
- A oto i moja córka Rosalia. Chyba jeszcze nie miałeś przyjemności jej poznać.  
Raven skinął dziewczynie głową, a ta w odpowiedzi mrugnęła do niego i powoli oblizała wargi koniuszkiem języka.  
Ojciec panienki już zajął jeden z foteli, więc skrytobójcy pozostał drugi. Na nieszczęście Ravena, fotel był ustawiony naprzeciw uśmiechniętej twarzy i obfitego biustu Rosalii, która różnymi sposobami starała się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.  
Żona gospodarza, pulchna, niska kobieta, wniosła dzban z winem oraz drewniane kubki, więc gość mógł skupić się na czymś innym. Pan domu rozlał wino do kubków i wręczył jeden skrytobójcy.  
- Więc, tak jak się umawialiśmy, siedemset smoków w złocie? - spytał gospodarz i odesłał żonę machnięciem ręki.  
- Mowa była o tysiącu.  
- Ah, oczywiście. Wybacz mi moją pamięć, trochę mnie zawodzi na starość – gospodarz starał się, by jego uśmiech wyglądał szczerze, jednak nie bardzo mu to wyszło – Twoje zdrowie skrytobójco!  
Przystawił kubek do ust i przechylił go lekko, jednak Raven nie zauważył by przełknął trunek. Nie dając nic po sobie poznać skrytobójca uczynił podobnie, nie pozwalając by chociaż kropla przedostała się pomiędzy wargami.  
- _Co za gówno tam dodali? Pachnie jak zwykłe wino, a nie sądzę, by chcieli mnie otruć. Może jakiś środek nasenny? Ostatnio sporo tego można znaleźć u alchemików._  
- Cudowny smak i aromat – powiedział opuszczając rękę z kubkiem – Dawno nie piłem równie dobrego wina.  
Odpowiedź chyba usatysfakcjonowała gospodarza, bo tym razem jego uśmiech nie był wymuszony. Skinął głową córce, która po chwili przeciągnęła się, wstała z sofy i zaczęła powoli zbliżać się do Ravena, przy każdym kroku kręcąc biodrami. Skrytobójca jeszcze raz podniósł kubek do ust i udał, że wypija trochę.  
- Chyba nieco za mocne – odstawił kubek na stolik i złapał się za głowę – Trochę niewyraźnie widzę, a przecież nie wypiłem dużo – wymamrotał.  
Zakręcił się w fotelu, zamknął oczy i legł bezwładnie z odchyloną głową i rozchylonymi ustami.  
- Ojcze, coś ty mu tam dolał?! - krzyknęła Rosalia podbiegając do fotela, na którym spoczął gość – To jest ten twój niezawodny napój miłosny?  
- Przekupka na targu przysięgała, że będzie działał. Może za dużo wlałem? - sądząc po głosie ojciec dziewczyny również był zaniepokojony.  
-_ Napój miłosny?_  
Raven wybuchnął nagle tak głośnym śmiechem, że zarówno ojciec jak i córka podskoczyli. A ich zdziwione miny, na widok śmiejącego się i w pełni przytomnego skrytobójcy, jedynie spotęgowały rozbawienie gościa.  
- Spodziewałem się wszystkiego – powiedział Raven uspokajając się nieco – Ale napój miłosny? Naprawdę wierzyliście, że skrytobójca może posiadać takie uczucia? - uśmiechnął się upiornie i przestraszona dziewczyna schowała się za ojcem.  
- To był pomysł mojej żony – tłumaczył się mężczyzna, próbując jednocześnie odsunąć się od fotela. Niefortunnie potknął się o stopę córki i oboje wylądowali na dywanie.  
Raven wstał z fotela i zbliżył się do leżącej pary.  
- Czekam na zapłatę i lepiej żeby kwota się zgadzała. Chyba nie chcesz, bym stał się twoim wrogiem?  
- Już przynoszę!  
Gospodarz zerwał się na nogi i wybiegł z pokoju, a córka poleciała za nim nie chcąc zostać sam na sam z upiorem.  
Po kilku minutach wrócił zdyszany taszcząc dobrze wypchaną sakiewkę.  
- Tysiąc smoków – zdołał wydusić z siebie pomiędzy gwałtownymi oddechami.  
- Chyba zaschło ci w gardle od biegania. Może napij się wina? - rzekł skrytobójca przyjmując sakiewkę.  
W odpowiedzi gospodarz zamknął usta, co tylko pogorszyło jego stan. Z powodu braku powietrza rozkaszlał się i, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał sięgnąć po kubek z winem, by choć trochę przepłukać gardło.  
Raven schował sakiewkę i wyszedł bez pożegnania, nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.  
- _Przynajmniej nie było to nudno – _pomyślał uśmiechając się pod nosem i zmierzając w kierunku swojego domu.

Przed drzwiami domu czekała na niego dziewczynka, która kilka dni temu przyniosła Lunę. Dzisiaj wyglądała znacznie lepiej i zdecydowanie czyściej.  
- Przyszłaś się zobaczyć z kotkiem? - spytał Raven.  
- Tak! - dziewczynka poderwała się z ziemi i podbiegła do skrytobójcy – Mogę?  
- Oczywiście.  
Raven otworzył drzwi i zaprosił ją do środka.  
- Niestety jutro wyjeżdżam z miasta i będę musiał zabrać Lunę ze sobą.  
- Lunę?  
Luna usłyszała, że o niej mowa i podbiegła do Ravena z nadzieją na pieszczoty.  
- Trzeba było nadać jej imię, a jej sierść jest niczym księżyc w pełni – powiedział podnosząc kotkę i drapiąc ją za uszami – Długo na mnie czekałaś?  
- Kilka godzin – powiedziała dziewczynka przyglądając się mruczącej kotce.  
- Kilka godzin!? Usiądź z nią w fotelu, przygotuję wam coś do zjedzenia.  
Przekazał Lunę w ręce dziewczynki i oddalił się na chwilę, by po chwili przynieść suche bułki, kubek i dzban mleka.  
Po posiłku dziewczynka bawiła się z kotką puszczając po podłodze kłębek wełny. Raven siedział w fotelu przyglądając się zabawie i zastanawiając się nad przyszłym zleceniem.  
- Długo was nie będzie panie mnichu? - nagłe pytanie wyrwało skrytobójcę z zamyślenia.  
- Obawiam się, że długo. Ale być może za jakiś czas zawitamy w tym miasteczku – odpowiedział – Najpierw jednak muszę udać się do kilku innych miast.  
Luna, zmęczona zabawą, poszła na swoje posłanie i zasnęła. Niedługo potem dziewczynka pożegnała się z Ravenem i wróciła do domu.  
- _W końcu chwila spokoju. Ciekaw jestem co też Jackal mi ofiarował w ramach zaliczki._  
Skrytobójca wyciągnął z kieszeni zwój i rozłożył go na stoliku. Były to dwa arkusze papieru. Na jednym była skopiowana strona z księgi _Aevis axis Aevis_, na drugim zaś znajdował się przetłumaczony tekst.  
Raven zagłębił się w lekturę, analizując dokładnie każde zdanie. Całość przeczytał kilkukrotnie, lecz wciąż nie pojmował jak to może być możliwe. Havok opisał metodę przyzywania sługi ciemności – upadłego anioła. Co więcej, pisał o ciemności jakby była kolejnym żywiołem, jednak znacznie potężniejszym od czterech podstawowych, którymi posługiwali się magowie.  
_- Upadły anioł. Istota będąca w stanie jednym cięciem swego miecza zniszczyć całe miasto. Jeśli rzeczywiście można przyzwać tego anioła, to nic dziwnego, że Jackal nie chciał oddać księgi w ręce Gildii._  
Sam proces przyzwania został opisany szczegółowo, jednak niektóre czynności wciąż były niezrozumiałe dla skrytobójcy. Być może po przeczytaniu całej księgi byłby w stanie dokonać tego, co w chwili wydawało się niemożliwe.  
Złożył papier z powrotem w zwój i schował do skrytki pod siennikiem, a następnie położył się spać.  
Pół godziny przed świtem obudziły go hałasy dobiegające z zewnątrz. Między budynkami niosły się echem odgłosy kroków i nawoływanie strażników.  
Raven zerwał się z siennika, otworzył skrytkę i wyciągnął cały oręż oraz zwój. W tym czasie obudzona zamieszaniem Luna wstała z posłania, przeciągnęła się i podeszła do drzwi, gdzie przysiadła strosząc sierść.  
Skrytobójca skończył się uzbrajać, spakował do skórzanego worka swój dobytek a Lunę ułożył w koszyku, który za pomocą rzemienia zawiesił na ramieniu. Mnisi płasz zostawił w domu, by mieć większą swobodę ruchu i łatwiej wtopić się w cienie.  
Wyszli po cichu w półmrok rozglądając się uważnie. Strażnicy jeszcze tu nie dotarli, ale byli już niedaleko.  
Bieg uliczkami był ryzykowny, zwłaszcza że Raven niósł ze sobą kotkę, dlatego musieli skorzystać z innej drogi ucieczki. Skrytobójca wspiął się ostrożnie na dach i szybko ukrył za kominem. Chwilę później na uliczkę przed jego domem wypadli zza rogu strażnicy.  
- Wy dwaj, sprawdźcie wewnątrz! - krzyknął do rekrutów sierżant – Reszta ma pilnować okien i drzwi!  
- _Jednak dotrzymał słowa – pomyślał Raven._  
W momencie gdy strażnicy wpadli do środka domu, Raven ruszył biegiem po dachu i przeskoczył na sąsiedni budynek. Luna położyła się płasko w koszyku, wbijając swoje drobne pazurki w wiklinę.  
Kilku strażników zauważyło skrytobójcę i oddało strzał z kuszy, jednak żaden z bełtów nie przeleciał na tyle blisko, by zagrozić życiu Ravena lub kotki.  
Nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę, skrytobójca przeskakiwał z dachu na dach zwiększając dystans dzielący go od pogoni. W końcu, na jednym z niższych budynków, złapał koszyk z Luną w obie ręce, ześlizgnął się po dachówkach i zeskoczył gładko na uliczkę prowadzącą w stronę targowiska.  
Strażnicy mogli się tu pojawić lada chwila, więc nie tracąc czasu pobiegł w kierunku gwaru dobiegającego z targowiska, licząc na schronienie wśród tłumu.  
Większość mieszkańców nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, gdy przemykał się zwinnie pomiędzy nimi. W momencie kiedy zbliżał się już do wozu piekarza, na targowisko wbiegli strażnicy z sierżantem na czele. Ludzie ustępowali im z drogi, przez co Raven miał coraz mniej czasu.  
- Mości piekarzu! Kupię od ciebie największy bochen chleba! - krzyknął skrytobójca dobiegając do wozu obładowanego pieczywem.  
- Mnich? - spytał zdziwiony piekarz.  
- We własnej osobie – Raven uśmiechnął się wesoło do sprzedawcy – Z wielką chęcią bym pogawędził, jednak czas goni.  
- I to dosłownie, z tego co widzę.  
Piekarz podał Ravenowi olbrzymi bochen, a w zamian skrytobójca wręczył mu małą sakiewkę wypchaną złotymi monetami.  
- Dziękuję i do zobaczenia – powiedział Raven na pożegnanie – Być może jeszcze się spotkamy.  
- Również ci dziękuję mnichu. Powodzenia! - krzyknął pulchny sprzedawca do oddalającego się skrytobójcy.  
Przeciskając się pomiędzy mieszkańcami, Raven usłyszał jeszcze za sobą trzask pękającego drewna, odgłos podobny do niewielkiej lawiny i głośne przekleństwa sierżanta.  
Po chwili wydostał się z tłumu w jednej ręce trzymając koszyk z Luną, zaś drugą przytrzymując przy ciele spory chleb.  
- Już niedaleko – powiedział do kotki, kierując się w stronę wschodniej bramy.  
Luna jedynie zamiauczała cicho i zwinęła się w kłębek.  
Pół mili za bramą stała jedyna stajnia w mieście. Raven kupił tam wytrzymałą, czarną klacz i dużą sakwę, do której schował bochen chleba. Kotka nie wyglądała na zachwyconą perspektywą konnej jazdy, jednak nie protestowała, gdy Raven postawił koszyk z nią w siodle przed sobą.  
- Musisz wytrzymać parę dni. Ruszamy do stolicy.


End file.
